For You
by hello.i'm.mia.black
Summary: Fred is alive and Hermione and him have a secret! Just a little one-shot, please R&R!


**For You**

"Fred?!" Hermione screamed, upon seeing the twin lying on the ground, surrounded by weeping Weasleys. "FRED!"

All the Weasleys thought he was dead. He wasn't though. His breathing was extremely shallow and he was bleeding at the head and they didn't notice when he twitched. They were all surrounded by so much death, they automatically assumed the worst.

Madam Pomfrey, who had been working nonstop since the war began, rushed over to them. Harry was holding Hermione back. She was pulling and struggling against him, wanting, no needing, to get to Fred and tell him how much she loved him, before... She couldn't even think it.

"Fred." Hermione sobbed. Harry wrapped his arms around her. Then, they heard a small gasp from Molly and an excited yelp from George. Then, the group of redheads all pounced on Madam Pomfrey, thanking her profusely. Fred coughed a couple times before mumbling a word. One word that made everyone freeze.

"Fred?" Molly asked, leaning closer to hear him clearly. "What was that, dear?"

"Her...hermi...mione." he gasped, trying to open his eyes to find her.

"HERMIONE, dear, come quickly." With tears still pouring down her face, Hermione all but ran towards the group.

"Fred?" she questioned quietly, afraid to speak too loud, incase it was all a dream.

"Hermione." he whispered.

"Oh, Fred!" she gasped, crying and flinging herself on him.

"Hermione, I... I," he coughed a couple times, "I love... you." This only made her cry harder.

"Fred, I love you too. I've always loved you and always will. I was so worried you were not with us anymore."

"I'll never leave you, don't worry." he whispered, stroking her hair, trying to sooth her, but it only made her sob more.

"I was terrified!" she said, looking at his face.

"Me too, I seen my life flash before my eyes, I seen how I never told you I loved you. That was my only regret, leaving you. So I held on, for you."

"Oh, Fred." she leaned forward and kissed him. The Weasleys all cheered.

George helped his other half up and they brought him out of the Great Hall. Then, they left the destroyed school and went back to the Burrow. Molly was so happy none of her sons were dead, or daughters, that she decided to cook a huge meal. Everyone ate heartily and they sat in the living room, cramped together. Fred was lounging on the couch, with Hermione sitting on the ground in front of him. George was next to him and they were quietly talking. Luna was sitting on Harry's lap. They had been together for the last 2 months, and everyone thought they were perfect together. "Hermione? How long have you and Fred been together?" Luna asked, out of the blue.

Hermione blushed, knowing it would be a shock to everyone. They had been secretly dating for a while, content with just being together. They kept it a secret in case it caused problems for the war. They didn't want anyone treating them differently if they knew they were together. Like for Tonks and Remus, the Death Eaters knew they were together so when they killed one, they made sure to kill the other as to not have a lover come for revenge. And it would have been quite a shock to everyone, something people didn't need at the time. I mean, it's Hermione, the Gryffindor book-worm and Fred, 1/2 of the biggest pranksters since the Marauders.

"5 months." Everyone gasped. Seeing it was his moment, Fred tapped Hermione on her shoulder and began to speak when she turned to look at him.

"'Mione, I know this is quick, but I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, and I love you. Marry me?" he sat up, pulling her into his lap and showed her a beautiful ring; a simple princess cut diamond set in a white gold band with 2 princess cut rubies on either side of the diamond.

"It's beautiful but Harry defeated Voldemort, you don't have to worry, we'll all be fine tomorrow. And I love you too." she smiled, and kissed him.

"I don't care, I still don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, will you marry me? Please?"

"Yes, Fred, I will. For you." They kissed again and Molly began to cry again.


End file.
